Philosophic Talks on a Rooftop
by fanfictioniwrite
Summary: Craig thinks Tweek is ridiculous but for some reason the childish behaviour, which is on the verge of psychotic, doesn't annoy him nearly as much as it should. Creek


**Philosophic Talks on a Rooftop**

**Summary:** Craig thinks Tweek is ridiculous but for some reason the childish behaviour, which is on the verge of psychotic, doesn't annoy him nearly as much as it should.

**Warnings:** Some coarse language

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, Matt and Trey do and they do a pretty damn good job at it. Also I make no profit of this story.

* * *

Craig remembers that moment very well, as if it was just yesterday when it happened but at the same time it feels as if it was part of another lifetime.

He remembers sitting on the roof of his house and Tweek being right next to him, trembling like a leaf and screaming on top of his lungs how the pant gnomes are gonna come for him and push him off the edge, following some global conspiracy plan.

In all honesty Craig thinks the other is ridiculous but for some reason the childish behaviour, which is on the verge of psychotic, doesn't annoy him nearly as much as it should.

In fact he almost finds it amusing.

"If you want, you can leave, it's not like I'm stopping you." – the noirette says quickly as he inhales the smoke from his cigarette and enjoys the taste of tobacco travelling down his throat and into his lungs.

"No, no! Gah, I want to be here with you, it's just that I am scared and you know-" – the blonde starts saying, waving hands frantically as he struggles for a way to express himself.

"Pff, when _aren't_ you scared." – Craig cuts him off on the moment and somehow this causes the boy in front of him to smile all of a sudden.

Craig isn't quite sure why Tweek is smiling – maybe it's a side effect from those "happy pills" or perhaps he has finally completely lost it, but if he has to be honest, he rather likes the view.

It's better than the shouting, the spazzing and the twitching but of course it doesn't last for too long.

"You know, that's not a good question, you should ask me _why_ I am so scared" – the blonde says, the faintest note of sarcasm in his voice.

He must have caught that from Craig.

"This is what my psychiatrist always asks me." – the teen adds as he tucks on the sleeves of his green shirt nervously.

Going to the white office of the not-so-pleasant version of South Park's Dr. Phill with the small wooden cabinet filled with pills isn't his favourite activity really.

Craig vaguely registers that the buttons of Tweek's shirt are, as always, done in a improper way. He makes a mental note to just buy the kid a T-shirt sometime.

"Fine, whatever…" – Craig says not bothering to feign the slightest of interest – "_What_ makes you so scared all the time?" – he questions, trying to imitate the tone of those know-it-all psychiatrists on TV.

"It's just that – I don't know man – I am so scared of being on the edge all the time, like you can never know what's gonna happen next.

It's like you're here on second and then – bam! The next you're gone!" – the blonde cries out frantically and shivers as if chased by some invisible to Craig monster.

Tweek stares at Craig, searching solace in his grey eyes, his own green ones wide with fear. He finds none.

The noirette can't quite understand the other's behaviour - according to him fear is useless – bad things tend to happen in real life and whether you're afraid of them or not makes no difference.

"You know what – living on the edge is the best thing about life. Hell, the _only_ good thing about it. Everything else is just one endless series of boredom, just a chain of events, one after the another, some repeating more often than others."

How the conversation has got to the point where they are making philosophical observations about life just like the main characters of some cheesy soap opera is a mystery to Craig but he is not one to interrupt it.

"It's not endless." – Tweek points out as he pulls his school bag to his knees and starts searching for something in it, probably his thermos, Craig thinks absent-mindedly.

"Thank God it is not." – the noirette responds and puts down his cigarette. He gets up and makes a few steps towards the edge of the roof.

Tweek's response to this doesn't come late.

"What the fuck are you doing, man?!" – the blonde's cry breaks through the peaceful silence of the cold winter day.

Craig smirks.

"You know why I like coming here? You know why I like being on the edge?" – he asks as he stares at the empty streets that he knows every inch of.

"To tell you the truth, I don't have the slightest idea, maybe you're even crazier than I am." – Tweek says quickly, frozen in his spot as he stares at the other, the epitome of sheer panic. Maybe Craig is enjoying this a little too much.

"Not a chance, dude, you're the craziest around here and_ that's_ saying something." – he responds.

Tweek doesn't respond, as if afraid that the tiniest action on his behalf might cause Craig to fall.

It's funny really, having in mind you can't really die from falling off the roof of a two – floor house. Or maybe you can, Craig thinks and realizes he doesn't really want to risk it.

"I like it because it makes me feel alive.

It's like we're asleep half our lives, worrying about stupid shit nobody gives a fuck about in the end of the day and obeying useless rules we've set for ourselves. But then when you're on the edge, you feel something." – he says in his usual monotone voice.

It's not like Craig's good with words really but Tweek looks completely mesmerized from what he has just heard.

For some time he is silent, as if deep in thought, as if he has for once forgotten all about crazy conspiracy theories and the next gallon of coffee he is going to drink because according to him coffee is like a magic potion that protects you from the gnomes.

"You're not right." – the blonde finally says after a pause that feels like days to both of them.

"What you mean I am not right?" – Craig asks, the slightest spark of interest in his voice.

"Being on the edge is not a nice thing. It makes you feel too much all and once and on top of that too often you feel it all too late." – Tweek says quickly.

Craig stares at him and thinks that even after knowing the kid all his life he still manages to surprise him. For a second he looks calm, almost peaceful as he has set his green eyes on him, waiting for a response.

Craig realizes he for once doesn't have one.

"Aren't you going to GAH say something?" – Tweek asks and the magic is broken – the ticks and the paranoia kickin and he is back to the spazzing-addicted-to-coffee kid who worries about a global plot against him made by underpants gnomes.

"Nice theory kid, but I'd rather stick to mine." – the teen concludes as he sits next to Tweek and helps him rampage his schoolbag in the search of the beloved thermos.

In the end of the day it's moments like this – when time seems to go slower and they are either quiet, or fighting pant gnomes or even having philosophic conversations about life, or in general simply being together that make Craig is able to tolerate Tweek's madness.

And for all Craig knows it's a hundred percent worth it.

* * *

**Authors's Note:** I just wanted to write a short, quiet moment between the two that captures the nature of their relationship and how they come to enjoy and each other's company - no big events, no nothing just a simple afternoon in their teen years.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please review and tell me what you think, all feedback is appreciated and serves as motivation.


End file.
